From DE 10 2004 004 870 A1 a generic exhaust gas turbocharger with a rotor is known, which via a rolling bearing is mounted in a bearing housing of the exhaust gas turbocharger. Here, the rolling bearing has an outer shell, an inner shell and rolling bodies running in between. Here, the outer shell or a mounting enclosing these sleeve-like is clamped in a desired position and/or fixed in the desired position on the bearing housing by means of a retaining or locking device of a material which dampens structure-borne noise vibrations. Transmission of structure-borne noise between the rotor and the bearing housing in particular is at least minimised because of this.
From WO 2012/079882 A1, a further generic exhaust gas turbocharger is known, with which the outer shell of a rolling bearing is resiliently mounted with respect to the bearing housing via a spring ring.
Generally, for improving the mechanical efficiency in modern exhaust gas turbochargers, rolling bearings instead of sliding bearings are employed. A rolling bearing cartridge of the rolling bearing in this case is frequently mounted relative to the bearing housing via a trapped oil film. This is to better dampen in particular load-critical natural frequencies of the rotor which lead to severe deformations of the rotor. Such a trapped oil film dampens the rotor in radial direction but not in axial direction, so that despite all this significant structure-borne noise transmission can occur there through direct component contact for example between the bearing housing and the rolling bearing, which depending on residual unbalance or rotational speed of the rotor enters non-acceptable ranges.
Obviously, there are general approaches for vibration damping or insulation in exhaust gas turbocharger, wherein these approaches are often accomplished making use of plastics or elastomers which have a highly temperature-dependent damping behaviour and do not therefore make possible adequate acoustic vibration damping or vibration insulation. Furthermore, there are no plastics to date which are adequately temperature-stable in order to be employed for example over the entire lifespan on the turbine side of an exhaust gas turbocharger.